Iris' Emolga
Iris' Emolga is the third Pokémon Iris caught during her travels through Unova with Ash. Biography Emolga first appears in the opening of Emolga the Irresistible!, where she is shown using Attract on a group of Patrat in order to get their food, making her seem greedy. She meets Axew after she catches the fruit he was chasing down a hill. She acts kind towards Axew, so she could obtain more fruit from Iris. However, after being smothered by Bianca, she runs away into the forest. Axew wanted to share his fruit with Emolga, so Iris pursued it. However, Emolga ran off again after Bianca attempted to catch it. Soon after, Iris, Axew and Emolga fall down a cliff and into a forest filled with irate Swoobat. Once the Swoobat were defeated and everyone was safe, the group returned to their camp, where Emolga flew into Iris' arms and accepted capture, much to Bianca's disappointment. In BW028, she is used by Iris to battle Bianca's Pignite and Minccino. However, she was not keen on battling and so kept using Volt Switch to send out other Pokémon in her place. Strangely, not only does she swap with members of Iris' team, she also sends out Cilan's Pansage and Ash's Snivy. Emolga then charms her Trainer after she is scolded for using an attack without being commanded. She then flies away and Iris finds her in a tree. Once again showing her gluttonous nature, Emolga used Attract on Ash's Pokémon so she could get their food. It soon becomes apparent that Snivy is not impressed by Emolga's attitudes and a mutual disliking seems to develop between the two. However despite this, Snivy still rescued Emolga, as well as Oshawott and Axew from a wild Simisear. The two then teamed up to rescue Simisear from a falling rock. It seems then that their disliking has come to a halt, but the two are seen looking away from each other quickly after catching each other's eye. Known moves Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia *Emolga is the first Pokémon Iris has been seen capturing, she obtained Axew and Excadrill before meeting Ash. *Emolga is the first female Pokémon to be caught by Iris. *Emolga has an obsession with food, similar to May's Munchlax and Dawn's Mamoswine. *Emolga has developed some sort of rivalry with Ash's Snivy due to the fact that Snivy can see through her supposed cute and innocent act. *Emolga has developed a friendship with Axew. *Ash's Oshawott has a crush on her. *Emolga is the second Electric-type caught by a character besides Ash. The first character who caught an Electric-type besides Ash was Dawn when she captured her Pachirisu. Cilan comes third with his Stunfisk. *Emolga is also the first Pokémon in the entire Best Wishes series to retain her original Japanese voice actor. Mika Kanai who voices Ash's Bayleef in both versions of the anime provides Emolga's voice in the Japanese version and now the English-language version as well. *It can be assumed that apples are Emolga's favorite food. *In the 14th movie, Emolga got Iris disqualified by using Volt Switch and switching with her Excadrill. Category:Female Pokémon